1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to olefin oligomerization, in particular ethylene oligomerization.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a novel catalytic composition. In a further aspect, the invention provides a process for oligomerizing olefins, in particular ethylene, using said catalytic composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that α-mono-olefins such as ethylene, propylene or 1-butene can be oligomerized with catalytic systems based on transition metals such as nickel, chromium, titanium, zirconium or other metals, in the presence of a co-catalyst such as a hydrocarbylaluminum compound, a hydrocarbylaluminum compound or an aluminoxane. However, many Ziegler-Natta type catalysts have low activity when the proportion of co-catalyst is small, and result in a large consumption of co-catalyst since a mole ratio of aluminum to transition metal of more than 10 is often necessary to obtain a sufficiently active catalyst.